1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic dealing or transacting system which electronically performs matching processing of information on transaction orders placed by order side customers and information on transactions placed by hit side customers so as to establish transactions, more particularly relates to an electronic dealing system which protects customers against disadvantageous transactions and even if some fault occurs.
In an electronic dealing system which handles foreign exchange etc., matching processing is performed electronically between information on transaction orders placed by the order side customers and information on transaction orders placed by the hit side customers so as to establish transactions. To make such an electronic dealing system practical, it is necessary to construct it so as to protect customers against disadvantageous transactions even if some fault occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic dealing system to which the present invention is applied has the general configuration shown later in FIG. 13.
In such an electronic dealing system, customers using a terminal system which suffers from a fault in the communication system are sometimes forced to honor disadvantageous transactions.
More specifically, when a fault occurs in the communication system, the customer is unable to cancel orders he has placed and therefore the offered order remains valid as is in the host system. If the market were to change by a large extent at that time due to some news-making event, a transaction would be established against the customer's will and he would be forced to honor a disadvantageous transaction.